


【DVN/N新V提及】放置+道具

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 因为一些作者懒得想的原因，尼禄需要收到一点小小的惩罚。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	【DVN/N新V提及】放置+道具

下午的阳光正好，光线透过事务所的窗户洒在书页上，维吉尔坐在沙发的一头专注地看着书。但丁端着草莓圣代随意地霸占了另一半还多的沙发，滔滔不绝的讲着各种“新闻趣事”，也不管自己的兄弟是不是真的有在听。  
尼禄被迫坐在椅子上看着这兄弟和睦的画面。  
尼禄的腿架在椅子的扶手上，双手和腿一起捆着——这是他的父亲亲手捆的，十分牢固让他无法挣脱(当然也不敢挣脱)。这个姿势让他敞开身体，下体毫无保留的供人观赏。下方的穴口被一个金属小环撑开，让人可以窥探内壁的颜色。肉棒根部套着一个软胶环，与尿道内的金属棒一起尽职尽责地震动着。双乳各夹着一个铃铛，随着尼禄胸膛的颤动发出清脆的响声。嘴被圆形的口枷塞住，把呻吟和喘息统统堵在喉咙里。  
尼禄显然已经被折磨了一段时间，汗津津的胸膛不断起伏，前后也流了不少水。这么一副美景摆在面前，沙发上的两个男人好像没看见一样自顾自的做自己的事。  
点子是但丁想的，这些五花八门的道具也是他找来的，却是维吉尔亲手布置的。当维吉尔嫌弃的扔掉但丁找来的大号震动棒而用那个小环撑开尼禄的穴口时，但丁忍不住吹了个口哨。  
“还是你会玩啊老哥。”  
震动的频率也称不上强烈，能让他保持硬度却也没办法获得更多快感。腰部被固定住，试图摇晃却只能摆动很小的幅度，只能尽力收缩肌肉给自己带来些许安慰。蓝色的羽翼倒是没有被束缚——但他没胆子伸出来。  
刚开始尼禄还以为自己会被残酷地侵略，心中竟然不合时宜的产生一点期待。但现在看来这种不上不下的折磨更令他感到难受。  
就在尼禄心里算着他还要被这样放置多久时，有人敲响了大门。  
“披萨来咯！”但丁放下圣代杯子跳到门口，维吉尔因为但丁粗鲁的动作皱了下眉，目光并未从书本上移开。  
尼禄努力向门口看，隐约可见外送员的衣角，但丁则倚在门口和外送员闲聊，似乎没有刻意用身体遮掩门内的情景。尼禄发誓这个老混蛋绝对是故意在调戏自己。  
虽然心知但丁的占有欲不太可能真的让其他人看到他现在的窘境，但有外人存在的事实还是让尼禄感到紧张，身体也不由得紧绷。呼吸在不断加重，尼禄还要小心压抑着自己不要泄漏可疑的声音。  
尼禄的余光看到一道蓝光闪过，原本温吞的震动瞬间加强一个档。尼禄咬紧口枷才把呻吟吞下。  
尼禄愤愤地看着维吉尔，看到维吉尔依旧保持着阅读的样子，仿佛面前这些荒唐事和他不在一个世界。  
震动又被调高了一个档。  
但丁和外送员还在说些什么，尼禄已经不是那么在乎了，也不在乎自己是否发出了什么声音，他的注意力全部集中在被刺激的阴茎上。  
“想射吗？”耳旁忽然传来但丁温热的吐息，尼禄迅速转头想要贴近但丁亲热，但只能看到但丁带着笑意的蓝色眼睛。但丁的手指从尼禄的皮肤上方掠过，尼禄属于恶魔的感官可以清晰的感受猫但丁身体散发的温度，却始终不能与温热的皮肤相贴。  
维吉尔不知道什么时候已经站到尼禄身前，靠近他的脸说：“想射吗？”  
尼禄连忙点头。  
维吉尔的手指点上尿道中的金属棒，按着它画了一个圈，残忍地将棒子按地更深。  
尼禄的脏话全部被口枷变成呜咽。  
“想射吗？”维吉尔的手指依旧在施加压力，但丁则呼出更多气体打在尼禄的颈侧。“下次要找机会把这两个老混蛋揍一顿！”尼禄十分暴躁的想。  
不过现在他只能可怜兮兮的点头示弱祈求两人放过他。  
尼禄的表现让维吉尔的嘴角勾出一个浅浅的弧度，捏着金属棒搅了两圈后尼禄的尿道终于得到了解放。得到释放的尼禄舒展着身体，靠着但丁的头像猫一样蹭着。但丁在尼禄的颈侧印下一个安慰的吻，用胡茬估计扎着尼禄。  
维吉尔递给但丁一个眼神。  
但丁了然，起身离开，而尼禄对这个行为发出了不满的哼声，维吉尔则动手解开尼身上的束缚。尼禄动了动有些坐麻的屁股，凑近维吉尔想要一个吻，却被维吉尔拒绝了。  
“嘿，尼禄！”还在不爽中的尼禄回头，看着但丁身边的机器睁大眼睛，“你想要哪一根？”  
那个机器像一个凳子，不同的是上面插着两个假阳具——一根很长但很细，一根有他习惯的直径但长度却不尽人意。  
尼禄意识到他的惩罚还没结束。  
“我……”尼禄只吐出一个字变卡壳了。穴口被撑开许久暂时不能闭合，内里却没有被充满让他空虚得发疯，但他一点也不想要这种虚假的玩具，他想要面前两个男人用自己傲人的尺寸填满自己，把自己操到无法思考。  
可尼禄觉得如果不满足这两位的恶趣味估计是不会放过自己的。  
而他也确实需要一点安慰。  
尼禄深吸一口气，开启魔人化。  
但丁哈哈笑着，在他的屁股上拍了一下：“挺贪心嘛小子。”  
尼禄没理他。  
尼禄在但丁的引导下坐上那个机器。被两人调教成熟的穴口早已湿润无比，两根玩具进入的毫无阻碍，甚至还挤出一点液体。长的那根塞进雌穴，前端轻触子宫口，而短的那根则不偏不倚的压在前列腺的位置。  
这让尼禄再次确定这两个老家伙是故意的。  
尼禄小心的调整着坐姿，撑着身体坐稳，心中思考着他们又想玩什么花样。双手突然被但丁抓住别向身后，在他反应过来时手腕已经和脚踝固定在一起，他只能用膝盖保持岌岌可危的平衡。  
“你他妈……”终于忍不住的尼禄一句话还没骂完便被维吉尔塞了一个开口器。这个开口器比之前的口枷更大，撑得他的嘴有些酸胀，让他误以为维吉尔还想往他嘴里塞点什么。不过维吉尔只是用手指扯出他的舌头便离开了，顺便把他下意识反抗的蓝色羽翼给钉在地上。  
“挺不错的，KID。”但丁在他的角上印上一吻，打开了开关，“好好享受吧~”  
尼禄在心中把两个男人的全家（虽然这里面也包括他自己，但他不想管了）问候了遍，被无机质的玩具入侵让他变得加倍暴躁。不过很快他就顾不上这些，因为它被眼前的景象吸引住了。  
维吉尔看上去还想继续回到书本的世界，消灭完披萨的但丁试图用沾满油脂的手袭击他的兄弟，毫不意外的受到了兄弟的反击。两个大男人就在沙发上像小孩子一样打架。很快，相互搏斗的肢体以另一种奇妙的方式纠缠在一起，刚刚还在攻击彼此的唇舌互相啃咬想要决出另一种胜负。  
第一轮是但丁占了上风。获得胜利的但丁贴在维吉尔的背后，与自己哥哥忘情地吻着。但丁带着维吉尔侧躺在沙发上，抬起维吉尔的腿直接捅进去。饶是维吉尔已经习惯了粗暴的入侵，也不免得不适地皱眉，作为报复维吉尔果断的在但丁的嘴唇上开了一个口子，而但丁的回礼是更加用力的操干他的哥哥。  
尼禄的眼睛死死的盯着维吉尔被入侵的部分。右腿被主动抬高，方便自己的兄弟进的更深，也让自己的儿子看得更加真切。早就被操熟的后穴轻松吃进但丁的粗大，穴口被撑的足够平滑，在肠液的浸润下现出令人沉醉的光泽。尼禄在这场沉浸于这场色情的表演中，忍不住收紧后穴，身体跟着但丁进攻的节奏挺动，努力想象正在被操的人是他自己，争取能给只有贫乏快感的后穴带来一点安慰。  
尼禄的又瞄到维吉尔尺寸不输于但丁的性器，此时的它孤零零地挺着，随着但丁进攻的节奏和维吉尔摆动的腰肢上下抖动，看起来甚是可怜。尼禄不禁回想起这根凶器入侵自己的感觉。比起喜欢用各种花样折磨他的但丁，维吉尔更喜欢直奔主题，狠狠地征服他的一切，就比如……  
尼禄小心的调整着坐姿，将膝盖分的更开些，好让长的那根玩具可以破开子宫口的那圈软肉。被突破的一瞬间尼禄忍不住发出一声甜腻的呻吟，差点把握不好来之不易的平衡。但惩罚者早已想到了尼禄会怎么做，玩具的长度只够刚刚顶开入口而不能再进一步。  
这下变得更不爽了。  
不过尼禄也只能恼怒地看着注意力根本没有放在他身上的两个男人，气愤地在开口器上磨牙。  
两个男人的唇已经分开。但丁啃着维吉尔的后颈和肩膀，留下一个个绯红的印记。维吉尔被吻地红润的唇微张，骄傲的他吝于发出呻吟，只能听到逐渐加重的喘息。胸口的马甲被解开，现在他拥有美妙线条的上半身也展现在尼禄眼前。一侧的乳头红肿充血，尼禄意识到在他走神的时候那里已经被但丁好好地玩弄了一番。另一侧的乳头还保持着漂亮的粉色，这让不禁尼禄想起V。  
黑发诗人被黑色纹身围绕的乳头对他来说有致命的吸引力，细嫩的皮肤与搭配上较小的乳首的口感曾让他爱不释手。他喜欢摸着诗人因为过于消瘦而纤细的腰肢，将整个胸部含在嘴里蹂躏。他像个任性的孩子一样喜欢听V抑制不住的呻吟，喜欢V被玩弄后充血敏感的乳头与衣料摩擦时些微皱起的眉头与泛起的红晕——即使这可能会让他在战斗时分心。他曾为自己恶质的思想感到羞愧，但V用一种长辈的姿态包容了他，这让他无法自拔。  
时至今日也很喜欢去袭击维吉尔的胸部，虽然事后维吉尔送了他一个奶嘴当礼物……为此他被但丁嘲笑了整整一个月。  
尼禄又看到但丁的手又覆上维吉尔的胸部，抓着他的胸肌开始揉弄，又像是故意展示给尼禄看，将乳首夹在两指中间，让他们随着手的动作不断变形。尼禄忍不住动起舌头，隔着空气跟着但丁的节奏模拟着舔舐的动作，想象这块软肉是被自己搅动蹂躏的。尤其是但丁故意粘上唾液将乳首打湿的时候，尼禄变得更加沉醉了。  
很快，尼禄发现自己仅靠着这些幻想就让他从刚才起就软绵绵的分身恢复了硬度。虽然明白这就是两个老家伙想要的效果并且在心里把自己狠狠地鄙视了一把，但这并不能阻挡他越发沉浸于两个人的性爱表演中。  
他看到维吉尔想要伸手抚慰自己的分身，被但丁半路拦截反剪在身后。维吉尔发出不满的低吼，被但丁正面朝下压在沙发上。被刺激过度的乳首和阴茎被压在身下狠狠摩擦，与凶暴的进攻节奏一起榨出维吉尔的一声呜咽。  
自己被压制的时候也是这种表现吗？尼禄失神地想着。随后他又想起V，想起那极短的相处时光里产生的火花。  
维吉尔的形象渐渐模糊，V的形象渐渐清晰。尼禄仿佛又回到那个城市的废墟中，动情的他也曾像这样将诗人压在身下。他本想温柔对待V的他却逐渐失控，他想要在V身上留下不可消退的印记，想要侵占V的全部将他据为己有，仿佛这样就能将这来去如风的神秘人牢牢的束缚在自己身边。而V则用破碎的身体接纳他的粗鲁与暴力，甚至在最后还给了他安慰的吻。  
维吉尔逐渐拔高的呻吟唤回了尼禄的神智。V和维吉尔的身影在尼禄眼里又渐渐重合在一起。  
他想念V。他曾对两人的未来有着美好的规划，现实的残酷却打碎了产生于废墟之中的绮丽泡沫，换来的是亲长将他包裹爱护的温暖。虽然心中的欲望还在渴求更多，但他也明白自己已经拥有足够多了。  
沙发上的两人已经进入最终阶段。两位半魔的呼吸又交织在一起，只是这次两人的动作都因为动情而变得凶狠，都试图侵略对方的领地并留下印记，血液混着唾液在下颚和脖颈上划出美丽的纹路。被搁置在一旁的尼禄感到自己已经到了爆发的边缘，但总还是缺点什么，缺少最后一点能让他攀上顶峰的推力。  
“……就一下，悄悄的，应该没问题。”尼禄想着。蓝色的爪子悄悄挣开固定它的幻影剑，发现对面的两人似乎毫无反应，欣喜的他准备给自己的性器一点安慰好让自己能够释放。  
这次是红蓝两色的幻影剑钉穿了他的翅膀，两人还很有默契的一人一只。  
“操他的老家伙！操他的默契！”可惜不管心里怎么骂他也只能发出呜呜声。  
雪上加霜的是因为刚刚的攻击，尼禄保持的平衡完全被打乱，他好不容易才维持着身体不让自己掉下去。只是这么一来体内的玩具离开了他想要被抚慰的地方，因此变得更加不爽的他开始急切地挪动身体想要找回之前的刺激。  
看着沙发上的两人心满意足地射出来，尼禄失望地发现自己并不能得到解放。  
但丁趴在维吉尔身上舔着刚刚高潮时咬出的血痕，下面还塞在湿热的洞穴中享受余韵，说：“我总觉得还是少点什么。”  
“我同意。”维吉尔看了一眼接近暴走的尼禄，“我们可以换种方式……”


End file.
